1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to an organic light emitting diode display device and a display panel thereof, and particularly to the organic light emitting diode display device and the display panel thereof comprising an electrode having two portions, wherein the ratios of an alkaline earth element to silver in the two portions are different.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advances of display technology, various types of display devices have been developed. Organic light emitting diode display devices have become one of the most important research targets of display technology due to light weights, good display properties, and low costs. Therefore, the requirements to the functions and characteristics of organic light emitting diode display devices have gradually increased as well.
Generally, the organic light emitting diode structure of an organic light emitting diode display device is mainly comprised of two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. When a voltage is applied on the two electrodes, charge carriers are produced and pass through the organic light emitting layer, and the charge carriers combined produce lights.
However, the electrodes located inside the organic light emitting display device is formed on the light emitting layer made of organic materials. The reliability and luminous efficiency of the whole display device may be influenced due to the poor adhesion between the electrodes and the organic light emitting layer. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing an organic light emitting diode display device with high reliability and great luminous efficiency.